


A Repeat

by TheBookWorm1718



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Family Reunions, Fantasy, Friendship, Mates, Romance, Tamlin The Tool, Time Travel, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookWorm1718/pseuds/TheBookWorm1718
Summary: Three long months after the defeat of Hybern, Feyre and Rhys are drowned in High Lord and High Lady work. One day, they decide to spend some much needed quality time together, but meet an unexpected twist when they are somehow sent back in time. To when it all began.Disclaimer: I do not own A Court of Thorns and Roses or any of its characters. Those all belong to the amazing Sarah J. Maas.





	1. Back to the Begining

Feyre:  
It was three months since we defeated Hybern. Three months since Rhys had died. I will never forget the feeling of our bond fading away. Of Rhys fading away. It had torn me apart and left me shattered.

"...and this is why it is necessary that we act with haste. High Lady, what are your thoughts?"

Shit. I had forgot I was in a meeting with some shop owners in the Rainbow. I immediately snapped back to attention. "I agree. Do whatever you need to."

Since the attack on Velaris, everyone was trying to help rebuild. I bounce from meetings to volunteer work most of the time. Anything to help build the city up again. There was an old, abandoned building down the street where I thought I could build an art studio. I was thinking about selling some of my paintings to help gather more funds for the construction of new homes and shops.  
The people that oversaw the work told me to take a break. They basically shoved me out the door telling me that I worked to hard as it is. That I needed some time to rest. Well it's a bright and sunny day. I might as well read a book on the roof.

Rhys, where are you? I called out to him through the mating bond. In a meeting with some Illyrian warlords. I'll gladly leave though. He replied. No, it's okay. Finish your meeting. The workers helping with the rebuilding told me to take the rest of the day off. I'm heading to the library to grab a book. I really wanted an excuse to leave. These meetings bore me to death. See you soon. Oh poor Ilyrian baby. I'll meet you there. 

I was walking down one of the rows between shelves with Rhys. Fiction, Foklore, children's, Fantasy, Non-fiction. Eventually, we both found books to read and sat down on one of the many couches together.

I was on chapter four when I saw something glint in the corner of my eye. It was a golden paperweight in the shape of an arrow. For some reason it stuck out like a sore thumb. I got up to go look at it.  
Rhys go up and followed me in an attempt to figure out what had caught my attention. "Feyre darling, it's just a paperweight."

Yes, it was a paperweight, but something was odd about it. There was a shine to it like... it was glowing. Odd.  
"Rhys, look. It's glowing. Like it's illuminated."

He only looked at her in confusion. "It's not glowing. It kind of looks like it needs to be polished."

I rolled my eyes and reached to grab it. As soon as I picked it up, I saw a flash of light. Then, I was in a forest. That was odd. I was just with Rhys. Did I winnow? No. I couldn't have.  
I felt something weighing against my back. Slowly, I reached behind me to figure out what it was. What I felt resting between my shoulder blades left me even more confused. I had my bow and arrows strapped to my back. That's when I started taking in my surroundings.

The ground was covered in snow, and I was wearing my old hunting gear. I tried to winnow back to Velaris, but for some reason, my powers weren't working. The mating bond wasn't there either.  
I looked around once again. Then it clicked, I would remember these trees anywhere. I was in the mortal lands. In the distance, there was a low growl. I turned towards the sound. There it was. The deer and the fae disguised as a wolf I had once killed. Oh no. This couldn't be happening. I traveled back in time.

Rhys:  
As soon as Feyre vanished, I grabbed the paperweight that sat on the ground where she had just been standing. Then, there was a flash of light. Oh no.

I was no longer surrounded by books but rather sconces hanging on a wall carved out of stone. Where was I? Where was Feyre? I turned to my left to see the throne with Amarantha sitting in it. No. It can't be Amarantha. Tamlin killed her. But there she was sitting on her throne looking out towards a crowd of high fae dancing and drinking. My worst nightmare came to life. I was under the mountain again. I traveled back in time.

That meant Feyre was probably still a mortal. I have to find her.

I heard Amarantha addressing the crowd. "Soon the 49 years will be up. We all know what that means. Soon, my dear Tamlin will be joining us. How delightful."

Wait. If it was the time he thought it was, Feyre should be arriving in the spring court soon. I have to find her. This time we'll do things right.

***


	2. Back to the Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre returns back to her old shack of a house, and events are put back into motion. Tamlin the Tool also comes by for a little visit,

Feyre:  
Things had to play out the way they had before. I have to die in Armarantha's court again, so I can become fae. This has to work.  
The arrow flew from my bow. I grabbed the wolf and the deer then walked back towards the house.

(Time skip)

With a skreech of the door hinges, I entered the house. It felt old. Like a memory from a long time ago. Like I was peeking into another life. Another time.  
This house was no longer my home. It hadn't been for a while now. The townhouse, Velaris, Rhys, Mor, Amren, Cassian, and Azriel; they were my home.

Elain gasped as she saw the wolf and the deer, "Feyre! Where did you get that?"

I tried to remember what I had said. "Where did you think I got it?"

She stared at the deer with hunger in her eyes. "Will it take you long to clean it?"

Across the room, my father spoke from his chair near the fire, "Feyre. What luck you had today—in bringing us such a feast."

Wow, it's hard to remember living the way I used to. While I was away, I changed. I grew into myself and became a different person. Now, it was like I was trying to pretend to be someone else.  
What did I say next? "We can eat half the meat this week. We can dry the other half. And I'll go to the market tomorrow to see how much I can get for the hides."

If I remember correctly, Nesta and Elain are about to start arguing. I was not about to suffer through that again. "I'll give you each some money to buy whatever you need as long as you chop some more wood tomorrow at dawn."

Later that night, we dined on the deer I had killed. I let them eat as much as they wanted. They would receive money from Tamlin soon anyway.  
Nesta started to talk about Tomas Mandray and their love. I just tuned her out. They wouldn't end up getting married.

(Time skip)

We were on our way home from the village. Everything had played out just the way it had in the first place. Good.

When we got home, we sat down to eat dinner. Tamlin should be bursting in any moment. Any second now... she heard a roar. Right on time.  
I stood by the door with my hunting knife and stabbed him in the side as he walked in. I know it wasn't supposed to happen like this. But I couldn't pass up the chance to cause Tamlin any pain.  
I ran back away from the doorway to protect my family as he bellowed, "MURDERERS!"

With one hand raised, I silenced my family.

He bellowed again, "WHO KILLED HIM?"

I stepped up. "I did."

He stared at me intently. "Then, you have a choice. I can either kill you now, or you can live out the rest of your days in Prynthian on my lands."

I managed not to smirk. "Fine, I'll go with you."

I turned towards Nesta. "Don't marry Thomas. Bruises are harder to conceal than poverty."

My father then spoke to me what I knew he would say, "Never return. Go somewhere new. Make a name for yourself."

I nodded and left with Tamlin.

As I mounted the horse, I turned to speak to him. "Don't you dare use your magic on me."  
He just grunted and ignored me. Last time, I had peppered him with questions, but now I already knew the answers to all of them. We just rode to the estate in silence.

The whole time I couldn't get thoughts of Rhys out of my mind. Did he travel back in time too? I hope he didn't and did at the same time. I need someone to help me through this, but I can't stand the thought of him being under the mountain again. Serving in Amarantha's bed. I just have to hang in there until Calanmai. Then I'd know if Rhys had traveled back with me or not.

Once we arrived, I took the place in again. Last time, I had beheld it in marvel. I had wanted to paint it. I couldn't take it all in. Now, it was just a bleak memory. It was plain. Being on this estate made me miss Velaris and my family even more.

We entered the dinning hall and sat in front of the huge feast. This time, I wasn't passing up the food. I'm in my mortal body, so I'm nowhere near the state I was in before we time traveled.  
I grabbed my fork and dug in. "I know you're the highlord of the spring court. What I don't know is your name."

He abruptly looked up at me. "How? You're a mortal living in poverty."

I smirked at him from across the table. "It was easy to put two and two together. You live in a giant estate. You wear nice clothes. You have a lot of food. You probably need many servants to keep this place clean and to prepare the food. Plus, you have quite a bit of magic. I may be a mortal living in poverty, but I'm not stupid. Now, your name?"

He looked genuinely suprised. "Tamlin. My name is Tamlin. And yours?"

"If you must know. It's Feyre."

"It's nice to meet you Feyre."

"I can't say the same thing for you."

I went back to eating just as Lucien entered. It was nice to see a friendly face. Although, he doesn't know me yet.  
He approached the table and sat at the seat next to Tamlin. "So this is the girl who killed Andras?"  
He only nodded in response.

Lucien turned towards me with a scowl consuming his face. "Did you enjoy killing my friend, human? Did you hesitate, or was the hatred in your heart riding on you too hard to consider sparing him? It must have been so satisfying for a small mortal thing like you to take him down."  
Tamlin spoke to him with a hint of a snarl, "Lucien, behave."

Lucien sighed and bowed deeply to me. "My apologies, lady. I'm Lucien Courtier and emissary. Your eyes are like stars, and your hair like burnished gold."

He cocked his head in question.

"My name is—"  
Tamlin cut me off. I honestly have the urge to yell at him. "Her name is Feyre."

He the addressed me, "Alis will take you to your room. You could use a bath and fresh clothes."

I stood and exited the room. Alis was waiting outside for me. It was good to see her too. When all of this was over... again. I'll see if I can find her and offer her a home in Velaris along with her boys.  
We entered my old room. Alis told me she had to run to get some new clothes for me. I remember I had to wear dresses now. Come on. I rolled my eyes. I'll take it on day by day. Day by day.


	3. How to Catch a Suriel

Rhys:  
I had to spend every other night serving Amarantha. Every time, I felt as if I was betraying Feyre. I only hope that she isn't suffering the same thing. What if Tamlin... what if he... If he forced himself on her, his days would be numbered, and he would die a slow painful death.  
No. Feyre would not let that happen. Although she's still in her human form, she still has the training she received from Cassian. Plus, she's an amazing actress. She can make it. She will make it.

At least I'll see her soon. I need to make sure she's okay. Just a little while longer.

Feyre:

I decided not to go back down for dinner. Sleep sounded too good.  
When I had finished changing into some clothes to sleep in, I heard someone knock on the door.

Why? I had had enough of Tamlin for one night. With a groan, I went to open the door only to find him standing there with a plate of food in his hands.  
"I'm not hungry. Goodnight." I reached over to shut the door, but he only grabbed my hand.  
Why had I tolerated him that long?

"It's an honor for a human to be served by a High Fae."  
I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Fine, come in."

He walked through the ornate doorway and sat on the bed handing me my food. I went to sit beside him, but I didn't eat anything.  
He turned to look at me. "How do you like the room?"  
Well I had to fake falling in love with him so talking was inevitable. I tried to reply like I would have before. "It's a little much. I don't understand why you would want to pamper me though."

"You're ah- you're," I wanted so badly to laugh at him. He was stuttering. "You're not what I expected a human to be like."  
"I would hope not."

He chuckled. "Would you like a tour tomorrow."

I shook my head. "No thank you."

"Why not?"

"Oh I don't know. You came and scared the living daylights out of my family then told me you could either kill me or I could leave my family and live with you." You locked me in your estate. You stole me from Rhys. You helped Hybern.

"I was being merciful. Any other fae would have let you die. You should be thankful." Damn it, I hated him.

"Fine, you can take me on a tour tomorrow."  
He grinned at me and left.

I crawled in the bed and drifted of into an uneasy sleep. There were times when I woke up and reached over to the other side only to find it empty. Just a little while longer. I'll see him again.

(Time skip)

I was walking in the gardens with Tamlin. "And these are the roses my father had planted for my mother."  
"Oh they're beautiful. I would love to paint them."

He turned to look at me. "Paint? You like to paint?"  
I continued walking not sparing him a glance. "When we could afford it, yes."

He spoke excitedly, "I have something to show you."  
He led me to he art gallery then opened the giant oak doors with an old, rusted key.

I feigned amazement. "These are absolutely exquisite. I love them."  
The paintings were still beautiful as ever.

He handed me the key. "You can come her whenever you'd like. I'll even set up an art room for you with all the paint you could need."

"You don't have to do that."

"Oh but it would be my pleasure. I'm sorry Feyre, but I have to go. I'll see you at dinner." With that, he turned around and walked away.

(Time skip)

A couple days later, I decided to go hunting with Lucien. I needed to get him to tell me about the suriel again. "So I know there are many different types of fae. Are there any that can grant wishes or something else like that."

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "There is one called a suriel. If you capture it, it'll tell you anything you want."

"So are you from the spring court?"

"No, I'm the youngest son of the high lord of the Autumn court."

"Did Tamlin do that to you?" I gestured to his metal eye.

"No something evil did."

Time to get him to tell me what I needed to know. "I'm impressed you answered me that much, but it's too bad you're not the Suriel, spouting any information I want if I'm clever enough to snare you."

He narrowed his eyes on me. "I suppose you won't tell me what you want to know."

"You have your secrets, and I have mine. But if you were a Suriel how, exactly, would I trap you?"

He replied, "I'd probably have a weakness for groves of young birch trees in the western woods, and freshly slaughtered chickens, and would probably be so greedy that I wouldn't notice a double-loop snare rigged around the grove to pin my legs in place.

"Hmm. I somehow prefer you as High Fae."

He smirked. "If I were insane and stupid enough to go after a Suriel, I'd also take a bow and quiver, and maybe a knife just like this one."  
He gave me the knife had had kept strapped to his waist.

"And I'd be prepared to run like hell when I freed it—to he nearest running water, which they hate crossing. But you're not insane, so you'll be here, safe and sound? I'll be conveniently hunting on the grounds tomorrow, and with my superior hearing, I might be feeling generous enough to listen if someone screams from the western woods. But it's a good thing I had no role in telling you to go out tomorrow, since Tam would eviscerate anyone who told you how to trap a Suriel; and it's a good thing I had planned on hunting anyway, because if anyone caught me helping you, there would be trouble of a whole other hell awaiting us. I hope your secrets are worth it."

"It's a good thing that while you have superior hearing, I possess superior abilities to keep my mouth shut."

He snorted. "I think I'm starting to like you—for a murdering human."

*************************************  
Hey guys. Please comment on how y'all like this mess of a story so far;). I need to know if I should continue this story or not.   
Thank you to those who have read this so far y'all are amazing. 

-Anna

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first time posting on AO3, so bear with me as I try to figure everything out. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter (my first chapter of stories normally suck, so sorry about that). I also have this story posted on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad where it will be more updated. I absolutely love getting feedback, so please comment/review on my story. Oh, and as this story progresses, chapters will be way longer. Thanks!!
> 
> -Anna


End file.
